militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
54th Anti-Aircraft Brigade (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Anti-Aircraft Brigade |role=Air Defence |size= |command_structure=4th AA Division 11th AA Division 4th AA Group |current_commander= |garrison=Sutton Coldfield |battles=The Blitz }} The 54th Anti-Aircraft Brigade was an air defence formation of Britain's Territorial Army (TA) formed just before the outbreak of World War II. It was engaged in defending the West Midlands of England during the war. Mobilisation As tensions rose at the time of the Munich Crisis, Britain's AA defences were strengthened and 4th AA Division was formed in 1938 within Western Command. In 1939 all TA AA formations, comprising units of the Royal Artillery (RA) and Royal Engineers (RE), were brought under a new Anti-Aircraft Command covering the whole country. On the outbreak of war a new 54th AA Brigade was being formed in 4 AA Division to provide searchlight cover straddling the South Midlands Area of Southern Command and the West Lancashire Area of Western Command. The brigade was formally raised on 1 September 1939 at Sutton Coldfield near Birmingham.4 AA Division 1939 at British Military History Its units had already mobilised on 22 August.41 AA Bn War Diary, August 1939, The National Archives (TNA), Kew file WO 166/3059. Order of Battle On formation it had the following composition:AA Command 3 September 1939 at Patriot Files * 41st (5th North Staffordshire Regiment) AA Battalion, RE – infantry battalion converted to searchlights in 1936 ** HQ 362–365 AA Cos at Stoke-on-Trent * 45th (The Royal Warwickshire Regiment) AA Bn, RE – infantry battalion converted to searchlights in 1936 ** HQ, 378–382 AA Cos at Thorpe Street, Birmingham * 59th (Warwickshire) Searchlight Regiment, RA – new unit formed from a battery of 45 AA Bn in 1938 ** HQ, 399, 427, 428 Btys at Birmingham * 61st (South Lancashire Regiment) Searchlight Regiment, RA – infantry battalion converted to searchlights in 1938 ** HQ, 432–434 Btys at St Helens On 1 August 1940 the AA battalions of the RE were transferred to the RA, in which they were designated 'Searchlight Regiments'.Litchfield.S/L Index at RA 39–45 In the reorganisation of AA Command in November 1940, 54 AA Bde assumed responsibility for searchlight provision for the Gun Defence Areas of the West Midlands under a new 11th AA Division. At this time it only had two regiments under command:11 AA Division British Military History11 AA Division at RA 39–45 * 45th (The Royal Warwickshire Regiment) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery – as above * 80th Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery – new unit formed in October 194080 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45 In October 1942 AA Command reorganised its structure, replacing the AA Divisions with AA Groups coinciding with RAF Fighter Command's Groups. 54 AA Bde came under 4 AA Group covering North-West England and North Wales.AA Command 1940 at British Military History Postwar When the TA was reformed in 1947, 54 AA Bde (still based at Sutton Coldfield) was redesignated 80 AA Brigade (TA) (its old number being re-assigned to the former 28 (Thames & Medway) AA Bde). The brigade came under 4 AA Group with the following composition:Litchfield, Appendix 5.[http://www.orbat.com/site/history/library-new/1946-1990/britishempire/ta47.html Watson, TA 1947.]67–106 AA Bdes at British Army 1945 on30–66 AA Bdes at British Army 1945 on * 469 (Royal Warwickshire Regiment) Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA at Kings Heath, Birmingham * 495 (Birmingham) Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA at Sheldon, Birmingham * 580 (5th Bn The Royal Warwickshire Regiment) Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA (the former 45 S/L Regiment) at Birmingham * 594 (Warwickshire) Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA (the former 59 S/L Regiment) at Birmingham However, the brigade was disbanded on 9 September 1948. Notes References * Norman E.H. Litchfield, The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988 (Their Lineage, Uniforms and Badges), Nottingham: Sherwood Press, 1992, ISBN 0-9508205-2-0. Online sources * British Army units from 1945 on * British Military History * Orders of Battle at Patriot Files * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 * [http://www.orbat.com/site/history/library-new/1946-1990/britishempire/ta47.html Graham Watson, The Territorial Army 1947] Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 54 Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II 54 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1948